Secrets: Blood and Betrayal
by Parisa01
Summary: There shall be blood and betrayal because of their secrets. Full summary inside. RikuXOC Slight VanitasXOC Romance/Suspense/Mystery/Tragedy story.


I don't own anything but my OC! Rated T for swearing and blood.

Full Summary:

She's got a secret. She will do anything for her mission to be successfully complete. Her goal: To protect the students and teachers within Destiny Islands College. Going back to college would be a breeze, she thought...but it wouldn't.

She meets many new people and make friends. She even meets a boy named Riku. But he has a secret too and there is something familiar and mysterious about him. Kirika and Riku start out distant but become closer and closer; until they fall in love. But that is a big mistake...

Things go wrong and it gets worse. Kirika's plans do go according to how she wanted. Her enemy will find out who she is. She even finds out who Riku is. Her **boyfriend**, Vanitas, enters Destiny Islands and he gets suspicious. Everything goes wrong, people are killed and there will be so much blood within Kirika's life.

She'll have to make many decisions in the end. Kirika will make a decision which will break many hearts but it will be for the safety of her loved ones. But what is shocking is that Vanitas has even darker secret which will affect her life in a way she won't even imagine.

* * *

"_You're next mission will be to protect a college on Destiny Islands which contains some important people. They're vulnerable and will be targeted. Don't let us down. Please…Kirika." _

Name: Kirika Suzuki

Age: 20

Height: 5ft 11in

Appearance: Golden brown straight layered hair up to her mid back, straight cut fringe, pale skin, blue eyes which glow and slim and agile body.

* * *

_**Secrets: Blood and Betrayal**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Kirika stood in front of a college on Destiny Islands. It was a very large college with a courtyard in the middle with the build surrounding it. She clutched onto her books and file and stared at the building.

She wore a black blazer with the sleeves rolled to her elbows and a white vest. The brown haired teen also wore a high waisted black skirt with pink floral designs and the skirt was up to her mid-thigh. Her shoes were black flats with ribbon straps. Kirika wore oversized black glasses.

The bright sun's rays shined down with powerful heat and she grinded her teeth together with so much irritation. She hated wearing this kind of stuff. First, she was wearing a dark colour which made her feel even hotter than she felt. She believed that her skirt was too short and her shoes were giving her blisters.

"_You have to look like a student who studies hard in college." _

'_Yeah, I have to look like a nerd with no life whatsoever!' _Kirika thought.

She made her way into the college building and sighed with delight as she smiled. _'It feels good to be in college again; not as much stress as in university.' _

Kirika went to an extremely prestigious and private university because she was gifted in terms of knowledge. She was a bright minded girl but with a short temper and stubborn personality. But there was another side to her which only a few people knew about; a cold side.

She walked around and asked a teacher for directions to the Principal's office. They explained it to the new student and she made her way there.

Kirika stood in front of the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A deep voice called out and she opened the door.

There was a man who sat behind his desk with his elbows leaning down. He held his hands with his fingers clasped in front of his face. He had silver hair, tan skin and orange eyes.

The brown haired teen smiled politely at him but inside she smirked; this man was Principal Xemnas. She did a _bit_ of research about him before coming here; actually, she did research about nearly everyone including students and teachers.

"Good morning, Miss Kirika Suzuki. I am Principal Xemnas, the Principal of Destiny Island College." He stated and she felt like rolling her eyes at this.

'_No shit Sherlock, that's why you're in the Principal's office!' _

"Good morning, Principal Xemnas. It is an honour being here." She said respectfully with her smooth British accent.

"I predict that you have read the rules of this college so you know the expectations. Well I have heard from your past teachers that you are a good student. But…" He trailed off but she decided to say something.

"But, I have a short temper and tend to get into fights. This is who I am, I apologise but I will not change who I am. I will try to behave but I won't make any promises." She glared at him.

Xemnas gulped a little at this and felt cold sweat running down the back of his neck. He gripped onto his fists with some kind of…fear. He attempted his best to hide that he was afraid. But Kirika smirked at this; she sensed the fear and could see it clearly.

"Here is your timetable." He gave her a sheet of paper and she took it with a smile.

"Thank you, Principal Xemnas. Have a nice day now." She turned around and exited the room.

Kirika started to walk and looked down at her timetable. She smiled to see her favourite subject, first; Maths.

She started to walk around and got very irritated at the fact that she couldn't find where her class was.

"Hey beautiful, you lost?" A voice asked and she turned around.

There stood a boy with blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows, she knew who this perverted kid was; Seifer Almasy. The teen was with a group of 8 of his friends. She grinded her teeth together.

"Oh, you're a real beauty, aren't you? Are you single?" He asked.

"Piss off." She mumbled quietly.

"Nice body, too." His friends started to agree. He smirked and was about to touch her where no other boy would dare to.

"I said, PISS OFF!" She yelled and kicked him between the legs. Seifer groaned with pain as he leaned down. She punched him in the chin and that part went purple and swollen. "Don't you dare, you bastard!" The brown haired teen growled and walked off.

She was walking quickly until a room caught her eye. The room was in the same corridor as her Maths class.

Kirika walked up to her Maths class and saw a girl. She had auburn hair and violet-indigo eyes. This girl was rich as she was the Mayor's adoptive daughter and was one of the key people who Kirika was assigned to protect. She was Kairi.

The auburn haired teen looked up at her and Kirika's emotionless face disappeared. She smiled politely at her and walked up to the blue eyed teen.

"Hello, is this the Maths class?" She asked sweetly and Kairi smiled with a giggle.

"Yeah it is! You're the new student, right?" She asked curiously and she nodded.

"Yes, I am the new student. My name is Kirika Suzuki." Kirika said.

"Oh nice to meet you Kirika, my name is Kairi." Kairi grinned.

"I know who you are." The auburn haired girl held the back of her neck with pink cheeks.

"Yup, I'm the Mayor's daughter." She laughed nervously.

"Kairi." They heard a soft voice and turned around to see a teenage girl with blonde hair and the blue eyes as Kairi.

Kirika blinked blankly but she knew who this girl was. She was Kairi's twin sister and the Mayor's adoptive daughter.

"Hey sis, meet Kirika! She's the new student and she's gonna be in our maths class!" Kairi grinned and the blonde haired girl smiled softly at Kirika who returned the smile.

"Hello Kirika, my name is…"

'_Namine.' _The brown haired teenager felt like saying.

"…Namine." Namine said.

"It's nice to meet you, Namine." Kirika mumbled.

"Hey Namine, guess what?!" Kairi said excitedly.

"What is it, Kairi?" Namine asked.

"Sora asked me if I wanted to share the Paopu fruit with him yesterday!" She squealed with excitement.

Kirika felt like rolling her eyes at this. _'Gosh, what are wrong with these college girls? Some of them are so typical and get so excited about a guy! I mean I don't get excited over Vanitas, do I?" _

Kirika and Vanitas were together for around 6 months. They met in university and started as very good friends. But he was always the flirtatious type but Kirika was hard to get. That's what made him like her more…or so she thought. She started to develop feelings for her until he asked her out. Then they were officially a couple. He didn't know the big secret about her but she didn't know a very dark secret about him…

"Who's Sora?" Kirika asked as if she didn't know who he was. Kairi's cheeks turned bright red and she giggled.

"Oh he's just a really good friend of mine." The brown haired teenager smirked at this.

"A good friend, hm?" She asked and the twins started laughing at this. "You like him, right?" She looked at the ground and fiddled with her hair.

"Um, yeah." Kirika smiled at this.

"Well, I'm happy for you." She stated.

"Hey Kairi!" They heard a cheery voice call out.

They turned around to see 3 other boys. Kairi and Namine giggled with smiles. Kirika on the other hand stared at them.

One had brown spiky hair and blue eyes with happy and optimistic attitude; Sora. Another had blonde hair with the same eyes with a kind and mature attitude; Roxas, Sora's elder twin. She had to protect them too.

The third boy made her furrow her eyebrows; she didn't know who he was. Kirika made sure she researched about all of the students and staff at the college. But this boy was different; she's never seen him before, but he was a little familiar. This was suspicious.

He had silver hair to his shoulder blades and cyan eyes. The boy was just an inch taller than her. But what made Kirika even more suspicious was his hair; it looked very familiar to the one of her and her family's rivals. They belonged in the same association and were always rivals.

The boy stared at her blankly and had the exact same feelings. There was something about her eyes which reminded him of these people that he and his family hated as rivals. He also felt like she was a bit familiar. He also didn't know who this person was either even though he knew nearly everyone here.

The trio of teenage boys walked up to the girls. Sora smiled at them and looked at the brown haired teen.

"Oh hey, are you new?" Sora asked and Kirika looked at him with a smile. Just as she was about to answer, Kairi interrupted.

"Yeah, she's new here. Meet Kirika." The auburn haired teen stated.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kirika waved a little.

"Hey, I'm Sora." The brown haired teen grinned.

"And I'm Roxas; it's nice to meet you." He said. "You have a nice accent; you're not from here, are you?" He asked.

"No, I'm not very familiar with this area." She lied nonchalantly. "And thank you for the compliment, Roxas."

"Hey, are you new?" Kairi asked the boy and he was about to answer, but Sora interrupted.

"This is Riku, he's new here too!" He exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you, Riku. I'm Namine." Namine smiled.

"Hi Riku! I'm Kairi." Kairi waved with a grin.

"Hello Namine and Kairi. It's nice to meet you two." He said with his deep yet seductive and attractive voice.

Namine and Kairi looked at Kirika who stayed silent and looked at a man who was walking in the distance.

She stared at him closely like a predator eyeing out her prey. He had no hair, yellow eyes and had a goatee beard. He was looked old and wore a suit. Her stare looked more like a glare; this was Xehanort, the new director of the college. But just before he turned to her, Kairi elbowed Kirika and she turned her head.

"Kirika, say hi!" She whispered. Sora also nudged his new friend.

"Dude, say hi to her." He mumbled quietly.

Kirika and Riku turned to each other and stared into each other's eyes. Her determined yet still face melted into something so much softer and natural. His cool and calm attitude also disappeared and was replaced with a kind and more real attitude. There was something about their eyes which seemed so warm and familiar. They wanted to say something but nothing came out.

They just smiled at each other and nodded. Kairi was giggling whilst jumping up and down excitedly and she gripped onto Namine. Sora grinned and nudged Roxas with enthusiasm.

Riku held out his hand for her to shake and Kirika stared at it with furrowed eyebrows. She gulped and sighed whilst shaking his hand.

"_Don't trust anyone. Don't give anyone your trust. Not even a girl. You never know, she might be plotting something against you or she might be an or __**the**__ enemy." _Riku's brother's words echoed in his mind.

"_Whatever you do, don't trust a stranger blindly, especially a guy. He might ruin you and betray you. He may be an enemy or working for the enemy." _Kirika's brother's words repeated within her mind.

They smiled with a little smirk trying to look kind and sweet. But deep within their hearts, they had secrets which were life threatening. This begun their story full of so much blood, hatred, love, secrets and betrayal.

* * *

What do you think? Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


End file.
